This invention relates generally to connectors and the like and relates more particularly to improvements in luer connectors. Luer connectors are commonly used in the field of clinical medicine to mate and connect corresponding ends of fluid conduits. Such conduits may include tubing, syringes and other such apparatus.
A luer connector includes two matable components: (1) a male tip with a rotatable collar having internal threads, and (2) a female receptacle to receive the male tip and having corresponding external threads. When the corresponding threads are screwed together, the male tip and the female receptacle are drawn together to form a tight fit. A problem which may develop in such connectors arises because the connectors are typically made of plastic material, such as polycarbonate, to allow for economical manufacture and disposability. Luer connectors are typically designed to be fully connective after a 90- or 180-degree turn. To establish the proper fit, the correct relative torque should be applied between the two interconnecting components. If too little torque is applied, the connection may fail to be fluid tight. If too much torque is applied to the connector pair, on the other hand, the connector's threads may be stripped, causing the connection to fail.
In order to provide a luer connector which overcomes the problem of undertightening or overtightening, it is necessary to provide a ready indication that the proper relative torque has been applied. The present invention solves this problem by providing audible, tactile and visible indications when such appropriate torque has been applied. The use of this invention is intended to provide a connection that will promote the highest degree of user confidence regarding proper attachment.